residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:UndeadHero
to the top so we know the article is yours, thank you.}} Helping I could help a little. Whatever you got right now, why don't you show me? Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 20:31, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Town It's okay, I don't mind. What kind of town are you thinking of? Something close to Ashcroft City or a bit of a ways out? Maybe it could be in a building that no one would think twice about. Like a hospital. An underground facility in a hospital would be good because then Umbrella could have access to sick patients. Hey, that's great! I'm glad to see you got ideas brewing! Need anymore help, let me know! :D Imagination takes time and patience. LOL. You could have the Cerberus Pharmaceutical be owned by someone from Umbrella. Perhaps it could have received its stock increase because of someone in the company having ties with Umbrella KNOWING what would happen. Give it a shot. Do what you find creative and what makes yours unique. Write your articles and format it based on your own thoughts and ideas. I don't think it matters how fancy they are. :) Also, if you are writing about fictional towns and cities, do research on real ones. Sometimes it helps in writing articles about cities and townships. Sure, maybe sometime. I still have more posts to finish up. If I start on too many projects, I lose track of what I'm writing. D: Thats good. I eventually want to work on my prequel for Code Genesis. Maybe there can be a crossover there. Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 21:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Property Marking at the top. It shows that you are the author and also categorizes the article under your username.}} Retribution Plot Hm. Not bad. Maybe you can put references from the original RE plot. That would be pretty cool. It's what I did so that fans could still have some connection to the other games. Depending on your exact dates, 1999 was around the time of the mansion incident. I usually try games that I am familiar with or even comic books. Try not to get too familiar because it seems too cheap to do that, LOL. I also have to check out pages on this site to make sure no one's used the same thing. Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 13:06, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry to bother you again Prequel Well, well, well... The prequel actually contains story parts for each of my main characters to explore the hidden backgrounds of Code Genesis so the timeline won't actually be a problem at all. I'm certain we can work around something. Second main character though? I don't know. You will have to work with me on this because I have so many projects I have to finish yet, so that will have to wait. Let's see...Rose was born in 1993, was in private school and her father killed when she was 8. Allen was born in 1972... Where do you think HE could fit into play? Hm. Do you think he could be an undercover officer counseling her? Hmmm, I do like that, but I would like for him to meet her after Charles' death. You know, having him somewhat curious about why he was killed and what was going on. He could act as a guardian to her until she's old enough to look out for herself. That seems plausible. Well, Wesker is dead in my fic. Your story takes place in 1999, but if he is at the mansion at that time, how will he make a complete round trip across the world? Depending on the date. The mansion incident was in July, so... That's up to you. Alright, just be sure to give me credit for using my character. Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 13:10, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Aww, why'd ya' get rid of Ashcroft City? I thought that was a good name and page! Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 20:12, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hehe. Cool. I guess everyone's using that method these days. It's evolution of the virus. A faster, hungrier killer is more dangerous. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 20:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) No, that's fine. It doesn't bother me. I just didn't know you were using her in yours. I thought we were talking about my prequel. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 12:41, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Then again, you didn't really ask to use her either. Maybe you just shouldn't do it. (I'm really big about that). We can discuss it some other time. Right now, I don't think she should be in it. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 13:03, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I didn't mean to come off as super-b--tchy, but I'm always a little cautious about that kinda thing. When you asked if Allen could be in my prequel, THAT was what was agreed on. I actually thought that's what you meant by the whole 2001 thing. Mixup of words there...me thinks. D: Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC) That's not a bad idea. It would make sense to do that in the prequel. It's being worked on now. Once more, I apologize if I came off too brash. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 20:27, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that would make sense. Reading Allen's page, it would be plausible for him to act as a security guard. Though there would need to be a viable reason for him to do this. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 20:43, March 2, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Was I just "drrr'ed"? Let me specify a bit. I mean, since Charles worked with Umbrella and Allen seems to be against this, what would make him want to do this? I mean, Charles stopped becoming loyal to Umbrella a year before his death, so how would they meet up? Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 20:51, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Oooh, I like that quote a lot, but unfortunately, Rose was 8 years old when Charles died. I considered having her encounter Todd a few times, so maybe... Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 01:19, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, while I like the quote, the two men could perhaps meet maybe several months before Charles is killed. during that time, they could pay a visit to the house and Rose, being a child and all is worried about him being there. That is where Allen could assure her that it was going to be alright. When Charles is killed and Rose taken to the hospital, he could explain that Charles requested that he watch over her. When it comes time to testify against Todd who was arrested, he could come to the stands and try to testify for her, but it fails and Todd is released. This could anger Allen and he could attempt to beat up Todd for it, saying that "he will get what's coming to him someday", thus earning his death by the Incubator (Dahlia Pierce). Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 12:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC) No, she generally won't be and that will cause a little bit of strain between them both. She was afraid to testify against him only because of what she had suffered through. Most children at that age who suffer such trauma cannot face their attackers. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 15:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC) End of Days Don't do that. I'm still working on it. Just wait a bit. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 01:49, March 6, 2011 (UTC) No, no, it's okay. I'm not mad or anything. I've just had a lot of stuff going on with the doctor right now. Don't worry. It'll get done. Right now, just work on yours. You got an edit button when I'm done, LOL. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 02:20, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I read what you edited for Allen. Not bad. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, Charles dies on August 17th, 2002 and Rose is 8 years old. The events of Code Genesis kick off in 2014. He also begins his planning sometime in 2000 so that is where he and Allen could meet. Maybe even before that. End of Days has several stories that connect the characters. So this is Rose's story. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 12:19, March 8, 2011 (UTC) What could happen is Rose being as young as she is; they would have to notify next of kin, but she has none and then Allen Shepherd comes into play and he becomes her guardian until she is 18. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 17:28, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Those are the timelines and everything you should need to know to edit Allen Shepherd's page. Once I post End of Days on this page, then if you feel there's something to edit, you can. I actually like Allen. He seems like an interesting character. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 19:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was thinking of letting him tell her that her father trusted him to watch over her. So she would only know about that. Being the smart child that she is, Rose will eventually understand what Allen's intentions were and he will come to explain it all when she's slightly older. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 01:37, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, I was thinking of having Allen staying in Newark City in Rose's home as a way to keep himself in the dark for a while. Would that be alright with you? Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 01:39, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, yeah. That's what I meant when I said she'd figure it out eventually. I thought it best to have them being somewhat harrassed by phone calls and notes so long as he is there watching her. He becomes angry by this, thinking that Rose has already suffered enough torment with the death of her father and attempts to catch the perp in the act. It eventually stops once Rose turns a legal age. Allen will become somewhat strained by the responsibility, but he will stay strong for her sake. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 01:47, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I am going to reference Allen in one of my new memos. Do you mind? It's entitled Psychiatrist's Memo. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 02:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I will soon. I'm going to be going to sleep here and I might edit that tomorrow. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 02:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Huh, that would be interesting. In my continuity, the Wesker experimented children all have a connection in some way. Meaning they can usually tell each other apart by some strange sense. Rose technically wouldn't fall under that classification because Alex wanted to create her as "the Mother". But she still has a way of sensing something unusual about Ivan and the experiment "William" who leads them into Alex's facility. I like that. As a child, she could have a sense about Allen but never know why. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 02:05, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'd imagine that Rose wouldn't know about the Wesker project yet. Much was kept in the dark from her until the events of Code Genesis. Charles would know, but at the same time, since his plans to betray Umbrella are there, I imagine he wouldn't take that into consideration because of Allen's history. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 12:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Rose's page has been edited with Allen in the RELATIONSHIPS section. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 15:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I just read what you put. I LIKE IT! :D I also like Allen's character a bit more now! Badass! Although who is this Mr. White? Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 19:12, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about that. The two have a pretty good relationship. As far as quotes go, I don't mind that as much, but make sure you put where your information came from on your page as I did for Allen. It'll just put me at ease. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 17:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I like him. He is very interesting and yet, somewhat dark. Although I do question where his loyalites lie. Remember to do what I posted above this question. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 20:48, March 11, 2011 (UTC) In End of Days, it explores the back stories of each character as well as what caused the infection in Oluchi Yeboah's village in Africa. There is also experimentation done on Rose's parents and the like. Basically you'll be able to see once I post it. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 16:58, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Uh...sure? What's up with the vehemence? O.o Same goes for Rose. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:13, March 14, 2011 (UTC) You doin' alright? Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 15:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) You kiddin'? I have a story I have been working on for over 6 years! Writing takes its own patience and time. If you rush to get it done, then it won't look good. Code Genesis took two years of molding and changing before it came out the way it did. No worries. It'll get done. :) Rome wasn't built overnight. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 16:38, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, can you help me get started? I don't know where to go or how to get accepted. I just don't want to tick people off. ````GZero945 Hello :D Hey, been a while since we chatted, so I just wanted to tell you that End of Days is nearing completion. You mentioned that you wanted me to tell you if Allen was used, so he is in this and on the part that he is, I listed your name underneath the section so that others will know that it was you. Cheers! Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 14:56, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Update End of Days has been posted. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 19:46, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I have been asked about a sequel for a while now. As much as my inner fangirl would like that, I'm not too sure about it. There are possibilities, but not very good ones. I admit, I did set it up for that at the end, but I still don't know just yet. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 17:58, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Review Wow, it's definitely different and I like it. Reading through it, I would like the idea of changing weapons and interrupting the game. LOL. I would hate to have to be in the middle of a boss fight and need something before the boss hits me. Anyway, I look forward to seeing what else this new game's going to be about. I might be working on a new game idea myself. Not sure just yet. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:48, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, it's pretty good so far. It's different and that is a good thing. It changes the whole typical scenarios that RE places us in. Keep working with it and I think it'll be awesome. :) --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:57, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Seeing what you have so far, it does seem to be a good idea. Filler movies that are used in between the already established movies I would encourage because there is such a HUGE gap of time between them. Though remember that in the film Apocalypse, toward the end, it was three weeks after. (In my film, RE: Inferno, it takes place between that timeline). Also, during Extinction, the global outbreak happened 3 years after. From what you've put, you can have the outbreak slowly starting to affect the world. That way, there could be chaos and disorder starting to erupt in the world and Umbrella's cheap attempt to contain and assure people that everything would be okay. You could have them promise safety and security (just like in Afterlife) for them, but they are really seeing potential test subjects. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 10:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't think a chat is necessary, mostly because our community is barely active. I'm not sure what you mean by "cleaning out unused material, or material that seems...out there." If you're referring to created articles where the authors have abandoned them, unlikely to ever return, then I can't delete them. It's just in case they ever come back, only to see their article(s) deleted. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 18:10, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Give me a list of your characters and a little bit about them. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:55, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, Halo Fanon Wiki has no chat and it's quite active. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 19:20, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I can see this, but feel free to disagree: Michael West - John Bernthal (Just watched Walking Dead and thought that his character is almost perfect). Or Mark Wahlberg (He's always been in action films and seems to play the main protagonist seeking out justice pretty good. I can also see him playing a good role like that.) Hell, even Chris O'Donnell. (he's got that intense look and has performed well in actions films also. I've always been impressed by him). Dr. Harwood Xavier - Michael Emerson (He has that look of a man who is intelligent, but not completely insane either). Or if you want a more intense, strong look, I think Simon Baker would be good. Colonel Anthony Hartworth - Stephen Lang. (Seeing him in Avatar, he could portray a rough-around-the-edges kind of guy. Every RE movie seems to have that and his acting's pretty good).